Patricia
by Deanlu
Summary: A faithful friend departs this realm. A short one shot.


**Patricia**

**Deanlu**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20****th**** Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna.**

Miranda ran her hands through Patricia's fur one last time. Dr Veeder from the Fifth Avenue Veterinary Hospital watched the older woman as tears leaked down her cheek. The IV hooked up to Patricia delivered the medicine that would remove the pain once and for all. Patricia Priestly would cease to exist. Just six months ago they had found that Patricia had a very aggressive form of cancer. Most families would have given up at that point, but Patricia had been such a fixture through all the problems in the Priestly family that they had tried to fight it. The cancer was winning though. Patricia was in pain, terrible pain. The family had finally decided that they could not let her suffer anymore. Miranda had wanted to spare them this moment, but the girls and Andy had been insistent that Patricia's last moments be with her family. Caroline broke away from Andy going to kiss Patricia's nose.

"I won't forget all the days we chased the football in the park together. You made the nights when mom and dad fought so much better Patricia. You were an awesome pillow too. I love you and will miss you." Caroline said softly and hugging her. Cassidy came next kissing Patricia.

"You always made me feel safe when the thunder and lightning scared me. I will always giggle and laugh over the time you chased the man with the hot dog. Your kisses were always the best." Cassidy hugged the dog and went to hold her sister. Andy approached and laid her forehead to the faithful companion.

"Who will run with me now Patricia? You made me feel safe when the paparazzi chased me. Not to mention that one time that attacker got to close you took care of them. What would I have done without you? What will I do without you? I'm happy I knew you. You made my life so much more…" Andy broke off even as Patricia licked her face. Andy kissed her snout. "I love you girl." Andy looked up at Miranda who was breaking inside, but seemed cool outside. She nodded and walked over to the girls taking them into her arms as tears ran down her face. Miranda now spoke, her words whispered and halting. The girls held Andy as they watched Doctor Veeder administer the medicine into the IV.

"You have been the only constant in my life besides the girls Patricia. You have been faithful, loyal, loving, and steadfast. What shall I do now? You were there on the nights when my husbands abandoned me. You comforted me when the girls were sick. When I didn't know what to do when Andrea left you listened as I poured out my heart. What will I do now Patricia? I know I will never forget you girl. You will forever be engraved and etched into my heart." Patricia let out a gentle last huff and slipped away. The girls began to cry in earnest clinging to Andrea. Andrea looked over toward Miranda watching as the years of age showed for a moment as their faithful companion left them. Miranda hugged Patricia one last time and stood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then went to her family to comfort them.

**2 days later…**

The Priestly family stood next to a grave stone marked with the birth and death of one Patricia Priestly, beloved and faithful companion. Andrea looked around at the meadow as butterfly's danced along waving grass, bird calls echoed outward, and the sun shone warm and bright. The leaves of the red maple tree Patricia was buried below waved in the breeze. Jacob Princheck was relatively unknown as Miranda's brother, but he had provided a beautiful resting spot for Patricia. Even Cassidy and Caroline had approved of the meadow. It was miles away from the city and the prying eyes of the press where the family could share their grief.

"You know, if it hadn't been for Patricia I don't think we could have made it to you Andy. She always gave her love unconditionally." Caroline said as she looked up at Andy Sachs. "Just like you. I think she was just given to us to be there until you showed up and you could take care of us." Andy held Miranda's hand tightly.

"No, I think she was here for all of us Caro. None of us would have made it this far without her." Andy said this even as she gazed steadily at Miranda acknowledging a place Patricia had held for a long time before Andy had come.

"She will be missed and remembered always." Miranda said softly glancing down at Cassidy who smiled up at her. The family walked back toward the two story farmhouse lost in thought until on the wind the sound of a gentle bark reached out grabbing the fashion icon and forcing her to look toward the blinding sun. Just for a moment Miranda swore she saw Patricia running in the meadow chasing butterfly's young and happy once again.

"I give you this to take with you:  
Nothing remains as it was. If you know this, you can  
begin again, with pure joy in the uprooting."

- Judith Minty, Letters to My Daughters 


End file.
